Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work machine, to a support mechanism for an operation device, and to a shock-absorbing mechanism for the operation device.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-235799, for example, discloses a backhoe arranging an operation device on a side of an operator seat, the operation device having an operation lever for a working device. The backhoe is previously known widely. Meanwhile, an operator requests to watch a point excavated in front of the backhoe in an excavating operation, a spared space is limited on both sides of the operator seat, and thus a compact backhoe generally arranges the operation device in front of the operator seat. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-6171, for example, discloses the compact backhoe.
The contents of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-235799 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-6171 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.